


Big Spoon/Little Spoon.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ass Play, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mickey, Choking, Dirty Talk, LMAO, M/M, Rimming, Top Ian, Unsafe Sex, ass eating, cumming untouched, dirty talking, mickey in womens panties, this is self-indulged filth lmao, womens underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Mickey surprises Ian by wearing womens' underwear.That's it.That's the plot.





	Big Spoon/Little Spoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr/twitter: @valeskaheart.

Mickey turned around in the mirror and checked himself out. The red fabric he was currently wearing was constricting his junk but he wanted to do this for Ian. He wanted Ian to be surprised.

The two had been doing different things every other nice to spice things up a bit. Trying new things from google and what they talked to their friends about secretly. But Ian never brought up anything about Mickey wearing womens underwear. At least, not to Mickey.

He had talked to his friends about Mickey wearing them and then one of their mutual friends spilled it to Mickey accidentally a few days ago. Seeing as Mickey couldn't get it out of his head he had gone out and bought a pair. Well, his sister bought a pair for him. He wasn't going to buy womens' underwear.

Ian was at work and Mickey was at home waiting for their weekend to start. 

He was waiting in a pair of red underwear with a white lace trim at the top. It made his ass look bigger than it normally was but he knew Ian wouldn't have any problem with that seeing as he was obsessed with his husbands' ass. The front was constricting his dick pretty tight but he'd be able to handle it until Ian got home. 

Which would be any minute now.

Mickey slid his pants back on but remained shirtless as he cut the light off and walked back out into their kitchen. 

Their house was incredible. Far more than what they were used to when they were younger. Ian had become the youngest lawyer in their town which gave their bank accounts six figures. They were definitly well-off but they never showed it. Sure, they had a nice house but that was it. They wore normal clothes, went to fast food restauraunts and drove simple cars. 

Mickey worked as a tattoo artist on the side but spent most of his time working as a teacher at a community center for troubled youth and kids brought up in a hard enviroment. He knew his experiences when he was younger could help others and the thought of being able to help others actually made him happy.

Mickey decided to start on dinner seeing as Ian would probably be starving when he got home. Ian had a set schedule at work and had an hour of lunch and then was busy the rest of the day. The least Mickey could do was make him a home-cooked meal.

 

Ian greeted Mickey with a big kiss causing Mickey to smile, "Hard day?"

Ian nodded and put his briefcase on the ground, "Tiring as hell. I can't wait to just relax this weekend."

"We can start with dinner. Come on, it's still hot."

Ian kicked off his shoes and slid off his shirt before heading into the dining room.

 

After dinner, Ian headed to the bedroom to lay down. He wasn't going to bed but he just wanted to lay down and read a bit. Something he often did when he had the chance. Mickey locked the door, made sure all the windows were closed and locked and cut off all the lights before walking into their bedroom. He closed the door and took a deep breath as he thought about what he was about to do.

He walked in front of the bed and just stared until Ian caught his glance.

"You okay?" Ian asked, closing his book.

"Put your book down." Mickey spoke, struggling to get the words out.

Ian raised an eyebrow but he put the book back on his bedside table, "What's up with you?"

"You'll see." Mickey replied.

And with that, Mickey unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his legs. He kicked them across the floor and watched in silent amusement as Ians' eyes widened and his jaw   
dropped.

"So," Mickey began, "what do you think?"

He walked over to the side of the bed and spun so Ian could get a better look. He wanted to laugh when he heard a thud but he didn't. He just spun back around and helped Ian off the floor. The red head had gotten tangled when trying to throw the blankets off of himself.

He licked his lips and let his eyes rake up and down Mickeys' body. He slowly reached out and grabbed the soft flesh of Mickeys' hips before spinning the other boy around. Without saying a single word, Ian slid down to his knees behind Mickey. He ran his hands up and down the back of Mickeys' thighs and squeezed the bottom of Mickeys' ass.

"So I'm guessing you like them?" Mickey teased.

He gasped when he felt Ian biting down on his asscheek through the fabric, "Jesus, Gallagher!" 

"Fuck." Ian groaned, "They're perfect. Your ass looks fucking incredible. Where did you get them?"

"Uh-" Mickey hesitated, "Mandy bought them. She picked them out."

He was blushing and he was glad that Ian couldn't see his face right now.

Ian chuckled and grabbed the top of Mickeys underwear. He pulled the elastic back and let it smack against Mickeys' skin causing the dark haired boy to jump.

"Fuck." Ian whispered, squeezing Mickeys' ass.

He leaned close and ran his tongue over Mickeys' ass over the fabric. Mickey groaned and reached for something but nothing was in reach. So he clenched his hands into fists by his side and tried to keep himself from falling to the ground.

Ian laughed against Mickeys' skin, "Don't want you to fall do we?"

He stood back up and spun Mickey around and slammed his lips against Mickeys'. The two grabbed on to each other as their tongues slid together. Their hearts were beating rapidly in their chest as their hormones picked up and began racing through their bodies.

Ian spun them around while kissing and pulled back to push Mickey down on the bed, "I'm going to make you feel so fucking good."

Mickey whimpered, "But this was all for you."

Ian smirked, "And I love it, baby. But I want to make you feel as good as you look."

The hunger in Ian's eyes had Mickeys' stomach doing flips.

"Scoot back." Ian ordered.

Mickey did as he said until his feet were flat on the bed.

Ian moved closer and spread Mickeys legs. He pulled him towards him until his was was barely hanging off the bed and he got down to his knees. He ran his hands up the inside of Mickeys' thighs and placed soft kisses as he moved up towards Mickeys' restricted cock. 

He grinned before running his tongue over the fabric-covered cock causing Mickeys' thighs to tremble at the slightest touch.

"Ian." Mickey panted, "Don't-Ah fuck!"

Ian interrupted him by running his tongue down below his balls. The fabric was thin so it was very close to feeling Ians' tongue on his bare ass.

"Shit." Ian groaned, "Your ass looks fucking incredible. I want to rip them off of you but I also want to see you in them again. Decisions, decisions." 

He made his decision by grabbing the fabric and pulling it to expose Mickeys' ass, "I'm going to fucking shred these off of you then I'm going to buy a hundred more just like them." 

And with that, Ian flattened his tongue right up against Mickey and ran it up under his balls.

Mickey groaned and grabbed onto the blanket and sheets preparing himself for the pleasure he knew Ian was about to give him.

"Shit." Mickey gasped.

Ian grinned before continuing the movements of his tongue. His nails were gripping the soft flesh of Mickeys' ass through the fabric.

Mickey was melting into Ians' mouth and couldn't have imagined a better reaction from Ian.

"Ian, fuck." Mickey whined.

Ian ran his hands up Mickeys' thighs and pushed Mickeys' legs up until his toes were barely grazing against Ian's back. He pushed his tongue slowly inside of Mickey causing the dark haired boy to groan in complete pleasure.

"Shit." Mickey groaned, grabbing the sheets tighter.

He raised his hips and began pressing down on Ians' face who happily allowed him to. 

Ians' hands were on the back of Mickeys' thighs, tongue still fucking in and out of Mickey like it was his job to eat Mickey out.

Mickey was completely hard and his cock was still partially covered by the fabric and it was even tighter with the way Ian had pulled it to the side. He could feel himself leaking on the fabric and wanted nothing more than to touch himself but he wouldn't. He didn't think he'd have the energy to move his hand with not with the way Ian was fucking him with his tongue.

Ians' tongue ran along Mickeys' inner walls before slowly pulling out. He licked his lips before spitting at the bottom of Mickeys' balls and dragging his tongue down it until he could push the spit inside of Mickey. He'd then run his tongue up and down for a few moments before switching to small circles.

"Fuck," Ian whispered, squeezing Mickeys' ass, "I'm hard as shit, Mick. Just want to fuck you until you can't remember your own name."

"Then do it!" Mickey snapped, almost breathlessly, "All bark and no bite."

Ian cocked an eyebrow before sliding up Mickeys' body just staring at his husband. The look in Ians' eyes had Mickeys' stomach twirling. Ian smirked before leaning down and biting Mickeys' neck. Hard.

Mickey cried out in pain but he grabbed onto Ians' shoulders to keep his husband close to him, "Shit, Ian! That fucking hurts."

Ian chuckled, "All bark no bite huh?"

"Shut the fuck up and just fuck me."

"Get back up against the pillows."

Ian pulled away and wrapped his hand around his own cock and jerked it a few times before crawling up over Mickeys' body. He was sitting on the other boy which confused Mickey but once Ian started shuffling closer to his face he got the picture.

He licked his lips and opened his mouth and groaned when Ian pushed his cock into his mouth.

"Shit." Ian cursed, eyes closing.

He grabbed onto Mickeys' hair as his the other boy began moving his head as much as he could. Mickeys' mouth was incredible and Ian would never get tired of having his cock in Mickeys' mouth.

Ian shivered, "Feels so good, Mick."

Mickey groaned and closed his eyes as he continued to move his head. The fabric of the underwear was digging into his skin and he wanted Ian to rip them off of him but he had   
to admit it was hot having them on while sucking Ians' cock like this. It felt filthy and Mickey loved it.

Ian slowly pulled out of his mouth and moved back down Mickeys' body. He pushed Mickeys' legs apart and settled between them.

"Kiss me." Mickey ordered, "Before you do anything else I want you to kiss me."

Ian happily obliged.

Their tongues and teeth clashed as their soft kissing turned into a sloppy make out session.

Mickey gasped against Ians' lips as he felt Ian pushing inside of him. He grabbed onto Ians' shoulders and tossed his head back as Ian continued to stretch him out. No lube. No fingers. Nothing but his mouth and holy shit did Mickey love the burn. The fabric of the underwear had been pulled to the side so far that it was ripping.

"I'm going to fuck these sinful things right off of you." Ian told him, "Hold on tight, baby."

And with that Ian began fucking into Mickey without a second thought. His hands were flat on the mattress near Mickeys' head. His balls were hitting the back of Mickeys' ass as he continued to fuck into the boy who was underneath him shaking.

"Shit, shit, shit." Mickey moaned, biting his lip.

He had his eyes closed and focused on the pleasure racing through his body. Ians' cock was hitting his prostate over and over which had his cock twitching at the pleasure.

The fabric was tearing and Mickey could feel it. He knew it would snap any second but he didn't care. Not when Ian was fucking him so good that he couldn't breathe. His moans were caught in his throat and all he could do was gasp but those gasps were enough to have Ian fucking into him harder.

Ian tucked his face into Mickeys' neck and bit down softly on it this time as he continued to plow into his husband. He sucked the skin into his mouth and marked Mickey just as he loved to do when he knew they didn't have to go to work the next day.

"Shit, shit, shit." Ian groaned, "Feel so fucking good, Mick."

He sucked Mickeys' earlobe into his mouth and tightened his fists into the sheets as he continued to thrust into him. Mickey was so tight and hot around him and Ian felt as if he was going to pass out. He felt that good. He was pretty sure the underwear had something to do with the sudden intense feeling but he didn't give a fuck. He'd buy a whole store full of womens' underwear for Mickey if it meant feeling this good.

Seconds later the fabric tore from the front revealing Mickeys' cock completely. Mickey groaned at the release from the fabric and his cock twitched. He could feel just how hard he really was and how much he was leaking.

"That's so fucking hot." Ian groaned.

He reached down and grabbed onto Mickeys leg and hitched it up on his waist. It allowed him to reangle himself and hit Mickeys' prostate again.

Mickey cried out and dug his nails into Ians' skin as he body began shaking. He was so fucking close. He just needed something to push him right over the edge. Though he knew it wouldn't take long because Ian always knew what Mickey liked.

Ian pinched one of Mickeys' nipples before wrapping his hand around Mickeys' throat, "I want you to clench around me as you cum, Mick. I want to fill you up so fucking good."  
He squeezed his hands gently and that was it. All Mickey needed was to be choked and suddenly he was shaking and cursing while moaning Ians' name. He came all over his stomach. His thighs were shaking, ass was burning but he felt incredible.

He did indeed clench around Ian so tight that Ians' words got caught in his throat. He groaned and pressed deep inside of Mickey and held himself there as his orgasm caught up. He came deep inside of Mickeys' ass causing Mickey to groan at the feeling. He loved it when Ian came inside of him like that.

"Shit." Ian groaned.

They were both a sweaty, panty mess but that didn't stop Ian from kissing Mickey. It didn't stop them from staying as close as they could as their orgasms subsided. 

"Holy hell." Mickey panted.

Ian laughed breathlessly,"First thing in the morning I'm going to buy more of those womens underwear."

Mickey snorted, "You do that, big guy."

Ian grinned and slowly pulled out of Mickey biting his lip at the way Mickey whimpered. He grabbed the tore fabric and threw them to the floor without a second glance, "I'm going to have to thank your sister for buying you underwear."

"I'll fucking kill you."

Ian laughed and kissed Mickeys' neck and snuggled up against him. He wrapped himself around Mickey like a Koala and sighed happily. His arm was laying in a pool of Mickeys' cum but he didn't care. He just wanted to stay close to Mickey.

"You know," Mickey started, "People would be surprised to see you squeezing me like this. Everyone things I'm the little spoon."

"Sometimes the big spoon needs to be the little spoon." 

Mickey rolled his eyes but smiled and kissed the top of Ians' head, "Wanna cut the light off?"

"I don't want to move." Ian groaned.

"If you do then I'll suck you off in the morning to wake you up."

The lights were off in seconds causing Mickey to laugh.

"Such a sucker for a blowjob."

"You're the sucker." Ian teased.

"Go to bed, jackass."

"I love you." Ian whispered.

"I love you more."


End file.
